What is Love?
by SnowyDays
Summary: Ginny had never loved anyone, except maybe the famous Harry Potter. But in her 6th year she finds out what love really is. DG RHr
1. Her First Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All of it is property of J.K. Rowling. I only own Veronica.

Okay this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

*~*

"I want a two scroll essay on the properties of the mandrake root," Snape said in his slow drawl. The class groaned. "Enough," he snapped, "You will have this done by tomorrow. You are dismissed." Moaning, the class got to their feet and started to leave, muttering about how much work they had to do. It was only the beginning of the year and still they had so much work. Ginny and her best friend, Veronica headed straight to the library.

"You'd think that we would get a break from all this work," said Veronica.

"I know!" exclaimed Ginny, "we have to do that essay for Professor Snape, practice the new charms we learnt AND research the uses of the plant; oh I can't even remember its name!"

"It's so unfair," moaned Veronica.

They entered the packed library. After spending a few minutes looking for a seat they finally settled down and pulled out their books.

"Why is it so packed?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," replied Veronica.

For a long time they didn't talk but instead heard the scratches of their quills. Ginny, finally putting a few final touches to her essay, turned to Veronica and said, "It's getting late we better go back now."

"Okay," said Veronica. They packed up their stuff and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. About hallway there Ginny stopped.

"What is it?" asked Veronica.

"I just forgot something," said Ginny, "I'll go get and meet up with you later"

"Okay but hurry curfew is in a few minutes"

Ginny dashed down the corridor back to library. When she got there she quickly grabbed the piece of parchment she forgot and strode back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly she froze. Something was whispering so faintly that Ginny couldn't even hear it in the silent corridor.

"Who's there?" she asked. No answer. She tried again, this time louder, "Who's there?" Again, no answer. Thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she proceeded. Then as if she had just ran through a ghost, her whole insides felt as cold as ice. Shivering, she folded her arms and stiffly walked through the deserted corridor. Or at least she thought.

"My dear Ginny how nice to see you again"

Ginny immediately recognized that voice. She ran. She didn't care where she was going. She had to get out of there.

Ginny bolted down the corridor, her flaming hair flying from her face. "No," she repeated again. Her head was spinning. This isn't possible, her mind thought viciously. Ginny didn't even see who was waiting at the end of the corridor. She ran right into him! Ginny looked up and saw cold silver gray eyes staring down upon her. Draco Malfoy.

Sneering maliciously, Malfoy sighed, "Weasley, you ask for things in the strangest way." He didn't realize it but he did something strange. More than strange. Outrageous! He lowered his head and kissed her. Ginny stood there, staring, not knowing what was going on anymore. She felt funny, as if all the troubles in the world, just... melted away. Ginny finally closed her eyes, focusing every bit of her on the kiss. Draco pulled away, and straightened himself before walking briskly from her sight.

Ginny didn't know what to do. Had Draco Malfoy, her brother and his best friend, Harry Potter's mortal enemy, just kiss her? She asked herself. "No," Ginny said without realizing it. It just couldn't be! Ginny still dazed ran the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

*~*

"Ginny where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron shouted. Everyone was now looking at the two red heads bickering at each other.

"I told you I have been in the library," Ginny almost shouted.

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME BACK AT MIDNIGHT" Ron bellowed, his face full of fury. Ginny just stood there. "WELL?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" screamed Ginny, her eyes swelling with tears. She ran up to her dormitory, leaving Ron behind speechless.

*~*

The next morning Ginny woke up, her head pounding with pain. She went over the events of last night then she came to the kiss. Was she dreaming? She could barely remember. I probably was, she thought, yes that's it, just dreaming.

Luckily it was the weekend so she could sleep in until whenever. It was now lunchtime so Ginny slowly got dressed and headed down to the great hall. Veronica was already there waiting for her. Ginny dropped down into the seat next to her best friend and loaded her plate full of food.

"Wow Gin you look hungry," Veronica said, picking up her fork and filled up her plate too.

"You do too," laughed Ginny. Veronica laughed too. They both broke into fits of laughter. Suddenly Ginny stopped laughing.

"What is it Ginny?" asked Veronica, looking concerned, but Ginny wasn't listening. She was looking straight at a certain blonde haired slytherin staring at them with an amused smirk. Draco, Ginny said to herself. No! Not Draco! Malfoy, get in your head she forced herself. What was happening to her? Was she falling for this certain blonde haired boy or was it something else? No it couldn't be, her mind screamed. You do not like him, she told herself.

"Ginny are you okay?" Veronica exasperated finally shaking Ginny.

"What?" asked Ginny, still dazed, "What were you saying?"

"Gosh Ginny, you really scared me," exclaimed Veronica, "it was like you were in a trance or something. Never do that again. You really scared me."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, now looking at her best friend, "I was just thinking."

"Ginny I think that was more than just thinking, there's something you aren't telling me."

"It was nothing. Really, just nothing," said Ginny. Was it really nothing? Maybe I should tell Veronica, she thought.

"Ginny, please just tell me. I'm really worried about you," said Veronica softly.

"Okay I guess," said Ginny, slowly rising to her feet. They walked out of the hall towards their dormitory.

Luckily when they got there it was empty. It looked like all of their roommates were either still at lunch or in the library.

Tying her hair back Veronica said, "Now tell me what happened."

Ginny started her story, telling Veronica first about going to the library, then the voice in the corridors and finally about Draco. Veronica sat there silently which Ginny was grateful for. She never liked being interrupted and Veronica never asked too many questions.

Ginny shifted uneasily, waiting for her best friend's answer.

"Well it seems weird; I mean the voice in the corridor. You should go talk to Dumbledore. This is really serious Gin," Veronica said, with concern in her eyes.

Ginny looked down for a few seconds then looked up and said, "I know I should but I think I was just imagining it, I mean it's not possible that he really could be there. Anyways I really don't want to bother Dumbledore with something like this."

"If you say so but I really think you should. He would want to know about something like this," said Veronica.

"Maybe I should," Ginny said, thinking about it for a few seconds, "Yeah I think I will."

"Okay. Do you want to go right now?" asked Veronica.

"Um. I guess so," Ginny said, getting up, "let's go." They headed down into the common room. Ginny was really glad that Ron wasn't there to stop them. He would probably make up a big fit again and clearly, Ginny did not want to see him right now.

When they had reached the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, somebody was already there.

"I don't know Professor Snape, it sounds suspicious,"

"Yes it does but how could he have been here?"

Ginny had recognized the two voices. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.

*~*

Well what do you think?! It is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's not that great. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Sorry but the text has been all wacky! I think I fixed it now so it should be ok.


	2. Strange Encounters

I won't put any more disclaimers seeing as they're annoying so I'll just assume that you know I take no credit for the settings and characters except those that are not property of the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

I'll try to post a chapter every 1-2 weeks. And plus I assume everyone has read OotP right? So if there are any spoilers I won't tell you.

Okay here's chapter two. I meant this to be a bit of n explaining chapter, just describing characters and setting… things like that. And plus Ron and Hermione won't come into this story often; I'm just going to mainly focus on Draco and Ginny until the later chapters. So without further ado, I give you chapter two, Strange Encounters. 

*~*

Ginny was just beginning her sixth year. Over the summer she decided to get over her crush over Harry and move on because chances are that he'd never notice her.

Ginny had grown in nicely; her bright red hair had darkened into a lovely shade of auburn and her perfect curves made her irresistible for the male population attending Hogwarts. She was one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful girl at school. Being the only girl in the Weasley family proved to have good things to it. Ginny's mother thought that she should have some new clothes, instead of her brothers' shabby second hand clothing she had been wearing for so long. Ginny had been very tired of wearing second hand clothing and was very delighted when her mother announced that they would go shop for some new clothes.

It wasn't easy for Ginny. When she was a child she was tormented and bullied especially because she was the youngest. As she grew older, her brothers got older and many of them moved out. Percy, surprisingly, was Ginny's favorite brother. They both weren't really the kind of goofs their brothers were. Percy was the most helpful towards Ginny. He gave her lots advice and they exchanged letters all the time. Even when they were separated.

Ginny had always envied the Dream Team. She longed so much to be the fourth member but she knew it'd never happen. The three just weren't interested in her. Ginny was Hermione's best friend but only when she needed time away from the two boys. Ginny had had a crush on Harry Potter from the day she laid eyes on him. She secretly hoped he would feel the same way about her but he never did notice her. In that summer though, something changed his mind.

The Weasley family was having a family dinner. Everyone was there, and Hermione and Harry were invited too. When Ginny walked down those stairs, dressed in a normal tank top and jeans, Harry's eyes flickered. Who's that? He thought. Harry stared unblinking at the dashing girl that stood before him. Ron had noticed this. 

"Looking at my sister mate?" He asked, laughing.

"That's your sister?" Harry replied, shocked. Why did he never notice this stammering girl before? He asked himself.

"Yep, that's my sis alright," Ron said, and then turned to Hermione.

Ginny took a spot right across from Harry. Boy is she gorgeous... Harry exclaimed in his mind.

"Harry can you please pass the potatoes?" asked Ginny.

"Um… sure," replied Harry, hastily grabbing the bowl. But Harry was a bit too quick. He dropped the bowl right on her. All eyes turned towards them.

"Oh no!" cried Ginny. Harry was panicking. What have I done? He grabbed his napkin and hastily tried to rub the mess away, only making it much worse.

"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley calmly, "you're making it worse, here," With that she flicked her wand and the mess disappeared.

"Um… Sorry Ginny," muttered Harry.

"It's okay," replied Ginny, putting on a weak smile.

*~*

"Goodbye Honey!" waved Mrs. Weasley, "Have a wonderful year and be sure to write!"

"Bye Mum," said Ginny, feeling confident that this year would turn out okay.

Ginny tugged her trunk into an empty compartment. She sat there opening her romance novel. She had always loved them; they intrigued her.

Suddenly a blond haired slytherin walked past, and slowly retraced his steps, peeking into the compartment.

"Here we go again," sighed Ginny.

"Watcher reading Weasley? Another second hand book?" asked Malfoy then swiftly grabbed the book from Ginny's seat.

"Hey give it back!!" cried Ginny as she hastily jumped over to grab it back. He flipped through the pages.

"What do you get out of this crap?" asked Malfoy uninterested then throwing the book back at Ginny. She caught it then blushed. 

"Oh man... he looks so hot," muttered Ginny under her breath.

"What was that Weasley? Like what you see?" Malfoy sneered. Ginny blushed a deeper shade of red then looked away. 

"Well I have better things to do right now. A lot better." Said Malfoy, picking up the book again and slipping it into his robes. Ginny sighed with relief then flopped back down into her seat. Slowly falling asleep…

 *~*

Malfoy was sitting all by himself in another compartment. He was reading the book he picked up from Ginny. How can she read this crap? He asked himself. Romance. Love. They mean nothing to me. Malfoy tossed the book aside, his temper rising. Draco had never felt love for his father; after all he'd put him through. Why does everyone see me as my father? I AM NOT MY FATHER! Malfoy mentally screamed. It just wasn't fair that everyone thought he would grow up just to be like his father, the bloody moron.

Malfoy got up and strode out of the compartment, looking for a beautiful red head.

*~*

Ginny woke up and yawned. The train was just pulling to a stop. Ginny hastily got up, moving in with the crowd. She picked one of the last carriages and got in alone. Ginny sighed. It had been like this almost every year. Only a few times she rid with the dream team. Of course she would've gone with her friend Veronica but they never could seem to find each other. They always met at the opening feast. It soon started to rain. Ginny looked lonely out the window.

Suddenly, a knock came from outside of the carriage. Ginny opened the door with some effort. In stepped Malfoy. "What're you doing here?" Asked a shocked Ginny.

"I thought that I might find a lonely Weasley to keep company," Malfoy smirked.

"You arse! I don't need your company!" retorted Ginny.

"Then whose?" asked Malfoy with some curiosity.

"No one's," replied Ginny slowly. "Just go away Draco." Ginny gasped at what she just said. Ginny's mind gave out an outrageous outburst. I DID NOT JUST SAY HIS NAME DID I?! 

"Oh so now we're using first names are we?" asked Draco unaffected, "if that's the way you want it, Virginia." Draco emphasized on her name, then stood smirking at the blushing red head.

Ginny fell silent. She sure didn't feel like answering the blond slytherin. Draco said nothing more and took a seat across Ginny.

*~*

The first few months of school were not what you would call interesting. Ginny and Draco didn't have any other strange encounters, until now. The reason most likely was that Ginny was avoiding him. Somehow the blond slytherin kept slipping into her mind. Even Veronica noticed. But she decided not to mention it. She didn't want to worry her friend too much. Especially because they both had many worries themselves.

Their homework had been piling on. Ginny was just grateful that they didn't have to suffer OWLS or NEWTs this year. The pair were constantly in the library, it looked as if they couldn't tear themselves away from books. Well actually they were just studying or researching for their various essays.

If Ginny hadn't been so organized she would barely be able to keep up. She actually managed her time very well. She managed to finish her homework and yet get free time to herself. During those times Ginny would usually sit in the empty common room and read her favorite romance novels. 

Hmm… If only my life could be like that… Ginny sighed one night after placing the book down. One day it will, a voice said from nowhere. Ginny took no notice, her eyelids just slowly dropped, taking Ginny from one world to another.

*~*

Sorry for the delay. I would've tried to get it up sooner but I had many other things to do. This chapter wasn't so good. I promise that it'll become better and Draco and Gin will get closer and closer in the next few chapters.


	3. What's wrong with Me?

I'm so sorry but I might not update for awhile because my parents have taken away my computer. Please don't ask why. I will hopefully get it back soon so I can post the next chapter for you.

Anyways I now bring you chapter 3. Sorry that chapter two was a bit crummy but I had a semi writer's block so it was kinda hard to put that together. Anyways here is chapter three, and I tried to make it longer to interest you guys. Remember to review!

*~*

_How does she make me feel this way?_ Draco thought, one stormy day. Ever since the beginning of the year Miss Ginny Weasley occupied a big part of his mind. _What would father think?_ Draco sighed, they both lived in different worlds, and there was no way both those worlds could be together. 

Father. He had tortured Draco to make him as bitter and cruel as possible. Lucius Malfoy trained Draco to be a Death Eater. But Draco didn't want to be. For years and years all Draco wanted to do was earn his father's approval and maybe even his love. He soon discovered that Lucius couldn't care more for him, all he wanted was for Draco to become a Death Eater, a faithful one at that, and a son to be proud of. In Draco's later years, he was proving to be more difficult to control. He started to grow rebellious but of course Lucius wouldn't have it. He brutally beat Draco. The only reason that Draco didn't turn out to be his father was his mother.

Mother. She was kind and gentle. Her only goal was to protect Draco from the horrors and cruel experiences he would have if he became Lucius. Draco didn't realize this though. He only wanted to please his father. He cared deeply for his Mother but his father always came first. Narcissa Malfoy came from a dark family such as the Malfoys. The Blacks were very experienced in the dark arts. Narcissa was more like a family rebel. She wanted nothing to do with the dark arts. Of course she was forced to marry Lucius, whom she didn't love. They bore a child, Draco, and Lucius raised him to be exactly like himself. But Narcissa couldn't bear to see Draco turn into him like that. She tried to stop Lucius but the only result was her death.

Lucius savagely beat her at the end of Draco's fifth year. Draco never had a chance to say goodbye to his mother. This was a huge changing point in his life. He started to hate Lucius. Hate were the only feeling that were produced towards his father. He wanted nothing to do with this man. But of course he had no choice.

Voldemort had big plans for Draco. Ever since he first heard of the child. He knew that Draco would be a powerful and faithful death eater to have on their side. Draco was going to get the mark on his graduation, as a present from his father. Draco found out in the summer after his fifth year. He didn't want the mark at all but he knew that if he refused he'd be killed. Voldemort was the only reason that Draco was alive. If he hadn't had such big plans then his father would have already killed Draco. 

Ginny. In her first year the Dark Lord had used her. Draco felt much sympathy for her because he knew what it felt like. She felt trapped. Lost. Confused. All this he knew. He wanted to be there to comfort her. But he knew it would never be. They were both trapped in different worlds, two that could not be combined. No one noticed poor Ginny. She was always left in the dust. No one knew her fears; no one knew what she felt. All except Draco. Draco had noticed her long before anyone else had. He noticed her before the famous Harry Potter. He noticed her when she came out of the Chamber of Secrets unscathed. At first Draco was pleased that she got out alive but yet angry that his father failed. At that time Draco's father was his idol, his role model. But now Draco's hate for the man increased. He could do nothing. Draco wished only to avenge his mother's death but he knew that now was too soon. If he did he would be killed for sure by the other Death Eaters or if not the Dark Lord would do it himself.

Draco felt absolutely no love for his father. It just didn't seem right. In fact he felt no love for anything. Given Draco's past, Draco had no idea what love was, or what it felt like. As a child he was blinded from such information. He learned that love and kindness just made you weaker. He tormented the dream team continuously to "show off" his power.

Blaise Zabini was the closest thing that you could call his friend. But they weren't the kind of friends you shared secrets with; he was just more of a companion. The Zabinis were a wealthy family, all purebloods. They were in high ranks with Lord Voldemort, as were the Malfoys. Both families were highly respected.

Draco was lounging in his usual sofa, reading a book about the dark arts. The dark arts really fascinated Draco, and growing up with them just encouraged Draco to study them more often. But Draco wasn't really reading. He was rather thinking about Ginny, who kept slipping into the blonde slytherin's head.

"Malfoy," said Blaise calmly, taking the seat beside Draco.

"Zabini," Malfoy acknowledged the dark haired boy.

"What are you reading? Another dark arts book perhaps," asked Zabini. Draco just nodded without looking up. Blaise laughed, "Draco when will you ever get your nose out of a book? One would certainly think you are in love with them."

Draco looked up, "I am not in love with a book if that is what you would like to know."

"Oh Drakey pooh," cooed Pansy Parkinson, making her way across the common room towards Draco.

"And what would you want Parkinson?" Draco said coldly.

"You know what I want Draco," she cooed, "you of course."

Blaise snorted at this. Everyone in Slytherin knew that Draco hated Pansy but Pansy just refused to believe it.

"Do you know what I want?" asked Draco without emotion.

"Me?" asked Pansy quietly.

"No, I want you to sod off Parkinson. I don't have enough time to deal with, _you_," Draco added distastefully.

Blaise looked at the startled Pansy with an amused smile upon his face.

"But, but," Pansy stuttered, "Draco, surely you would like me to stay."

"I said, SOD OFF!"

Pansy looked hurt, but slowly walked off into a crowd of comforting girls. Blaise laughed, and Draco took no notice, he just went back to his book.

*~*

Ginny gasped, and then quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. She grabbed Veronica's hand and led her behind a statue. They could see Snape and Malfoy walking down the hall, talking about something. There was a slight bit of fear in their voices, which Ginny could barely make out. _What were Snape and Malfoy doing down here?_ She asked herself, completely forgetting about her visit to the headmaster.

Veronica shifted uneasily. "What're we going to do?" she asked Ginny as silently as she could.

"Stay still and just listen until they're gone," Ginny whispered back.

"How could he have been here?" Snape asked, talking more to himself than Draco.

"I don't know. But I thought the Dark Lord had other plans. Wouldn't coming to Hogwarts be very dangerous to him?" asked Draco.

"That's what I thought, but yet we can't be sure he was really here. I mean our only witness is Miss. Weasley," replied Snape.

Ginny let out another gasp, this time louder. How did they know? How could the Dark Lord be here? A hundred questions rushed through Ginny's mind.

"What was that?" Snape hissed.

"I don't know," said Draco looking around quickly.

"You should go back to your common room now Malfoy." It was more of a command than a request.

"Yes Professor," said Draco while walking rather quickly towards the Slytherin tower. Snape turned around and walked back to his office, not looking back.

When the coast was clear, Ginny and Veronica came out. "What was that all about?" asked Veronica with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I don't know," said Ginny quietly, "Come let's go back."

"What about talking to the Headmaster?"

"I can do that some other time." Ginny really didn't feel like visiting the headmaster now, she wanted to go to bed and think it over quietly by herself. Dragging Veronica along with her, she swiftly made her way back to the common room.

*~*

Ron didn't mean to yell at his sister like that; it's just that she got him so worried sometimes. Ron groaned and got up out of bed. It was a Saturday and Ron was glad that he would get time to sleep in. Ron got dressed quickly and slapped a sleeping Harry on his arm.

"Time to get up mate," said Ron, "Breakfast will be served soon." Harry groaned too and slowly rolled out up bed. Ron went out of the dormitory and met up with Hermione who was sitting on the couch reading her book. Harry came too shortly after.

"Ready for breakfast boys," asked a sleepy Hermione.

"Yeah let's go," said Harry.

At breakfast Ginny refused to look Ron's way. Instead she kept stealing looks at the blonde slytherin when she thought no one was looking. Ron saw Veronica shake Ginny while asking her something. Soon after he saw both girls get up and leave the hall. Ron thought to follow them but Harry rested his hand on Ron's arm.

"Ron she's old enough, she doesn't need you watching her like a hawk," said Harry. Ron returned to his food and was silent for the rest of the meal. He left early and went to the common room. He needed some time alone to think.

_What did Harry mean? I'm not watching her like a hawk! _Ron kept thinking, he didn't notice Hermione come in, followed by Harry.

"Ron honey, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, sliding in beside Ron. Harry just went straight to his dormitory, not even saying hi.

"It's Ginny," Ron began, "I mean she's acting strange lately. And Harry keeps telling me that she's old enough to look after herself. All I want to do is protect her Hermione, but she keeps pushing me away."

"Ron, maybe Harry is right. I mean Ginny is growing up and she can take care of herself," replied Hermione slowly.

"Oh, so now you're on Harry's side eh? Well I have something to tell you, I DON'T CARE!" said Ron angrily, striding violently out of the common room leaving a crying Hermione behind.

*~*

"Class you are dismissed," said Professor McGonagall. Ginny picked up her books and got ready to head to Potions. "Miss Weasley I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Yes professor?" asked Ginny as she approached the desk.

"I have heard from the other professors that some strange things have been happening, am I correct?"

"Um…" Ginny didn't know how to answer this, "I guess so…" She finally said a bit hesitantly.

"I see, now I forbid you from walking anywhere alone after classes. You are to have a friend accompany you or if not, a professor. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," squeaked Ginny.

"Good, you may go now," said the Professor.

Ginny picked up her books and scurried off to potions hoping that she wouldn't be late. As she was running she didn't notice what was up ahead and ran smack dab into someone's chest.

"Weasley you have to watch where you're going! This is the second time this week," muttered a distressed Malfoy.

"I'm sorry I didn-" Draco clasped a strong hand onto Ginny's mouth and dragged her into an empty classroom, looking around cautiously. Ginny was doing everything she could to get away but Draco was too strong. Finally Draco let go and shut the door. Ginny wanted to scream but instead yelled, "And what do you think you're doing Malfoy! Explain!"

"Sorry, I just needed to warn you about something," Draco spoke very quickly, while constantly checking over at the door. "Whatever you do you, you cannot wander out alone. It is too dangerous these days."

"But why?" said Ginny confused.

"Because," Draco looked very stressed, "because, well I just can't tell you!"

"And why not?" said Ginny patiently. Backing away as Draco drew nearer.

"I just can't Virginia." With that he leaned in to kiss her when the door crashed open to reveal a furious Ron.

*~*

I feel like I'm on a writing spree! It only took me one day to write this (smiles happily). I'm so sorry I left you at a cliffy but I just couldn't resist! And as I promised this chapter had a lot more action to it.  And to throw in an extra bonus, I made this chapter almost twice as long as the others. The chapters will get longer, as time goes on. And ideas keep on popping into my head. I know exactly what the ending will be. I've already pictured it. So having said that please **review**! You won't regret it (grins)

Thank you all to my faithful reviewers. And please if you have any suggestions or questions then put them into your review and I will answer them in the next update.


End file.
